


broken lift, broken time

by lyricallyharley



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricallyharley/pseuds/lyricallyharley
Summary: Dan and Phil get stuck in a lift and decide to have a moment for themselves.





	broken lift, broken time

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is based off of witl. Written for the pff bingo. Thank you to lynn and bethanie for assuring me that this wasn't terrible.
> 
> prompt: broken elevator

It's about halfway up from the ground level when the lights go out and the lift stops entirely.

Dan is the first to speak.

"What the fuck-" 

"Shit." Phil whispers under his breath. 

He immediately feels the panic begin to bubble up in his chest, and right away he feels a pair of arms wrapping around him from behind. 

"Shh, hey it's okay." Dan whispers. Phil leans his head against his shoulder as he focuses on breathing and not trying to think about how late they're going to be now. Or even how long they're going to be stuck in a dark lift, hanging several stories in the air.

"Do we even have a signal in here?" Phil wonders as he checks his phone.

"I think you're good. Just send a message and let them know what happened."

Phil sighs and taps out a few quickfire texts to the first person he can think of that would be able to help them Dan looks over his shoulder as he does this, mostly looking at the expressions on Phil's face rather than what he's typing. 

He turns him around so that he's facing him and Phil barely think straight anymore. He's never been stuck in a lift before and even though he knows nothing bad is actually going to happen to them and his nerves have mostly calmed, he still feels on edge.

"You know we're safe, yeah?

Phil nods and smiles, pulling Dan over to him gently by the hand. "Yeah, I do."

"Hey," Dan whispers. He presses a soft kiss to Phil's lips. "Just relax. If anything think of this as a break from everything."

Phil kisses him back, holding his face firmly as he press his lips against Dan's over and over again. He leans against the wall and brings him closer. He lets out a breathy laugh when they pull apart.

"So, what now?"

"Well," Dan is so close to Phil that his warm breath is hitting his neck as he speaks. "We're probably going to be here for a bit."

The feeling of Dan's fingers caressing his shoulders is like morphine to his anxiety. Everything he felt before, gone. Replaced with the beautiful sensation of warm smiles being pressed against his skin.

"How long's a bit?" Phil mumbles, welcoming Dan into his space when he steps closer, backing him against the metal wall.

"I hope it's forever." Dan whispers. "We never get any damn time to ourselves anymore." 

With that he leans the rest of the way in and kisses Phil hard, not stopping to bother with anything light or cute as they most likely don't actually have forever. Phil drags his hands up his chest and pulls him closer by his shoulders, kissing back needily. 

They've needed this for a while. They've been working non stop for the past several weeks, it seems he's almost forgotten how nice it feels to just  _ be  _ with Dan. 

He pulls away with a sudden gasp for air, linking his fingers around the back of Dan's neck and feeling a little sweat gather at the ends of his hair. 

They look at each other, and there's an unspoken communication between them when they see the desire to be with one another glittering in the whites of their eyes. 

Phil pulls Dan's head back towards him and kisses him again, feeling high off of the idea that they're alone and they can do whatever they want while they're here. He grows desperate just from thinking about it. They have this time to do nothing but kiss each other's stress away.

"Mm," Dan hums in between kisses. "I've missed you."

Phil can only reply with a small intake of air when Dan starts kissing down his jawline. He lets out a few breathy gasps that make Dan giggle, and he feels no shame. It's not like anyone can hear them.

"Dan I, ah-" He can't even remember what he was going to say as he gets lost in the feeling of Dan against him, moving his lips down his neck slowly as his eyes flutter shut. He lifts a leg up to wrap it around Dan's thigh, pulling him closer until his body is flush to his. Dan mumbles something against his neck that gets lost somewhere before he can understand what he said, because before he knows it he's coming back up to kiss him again. They're so close together at this point it's like they're trying to travel through each other's bodies. 

Dan lets a single hand glide down and ghost over the waistband of Phil's jeans. Without even hesitating, he slides his hand down even further and swallows the gasp that nearly escapes Phil's lips.

Phil wants nothing more than for Dan to just touch him already, but he stops that from happening when he reminds Phil that they're in an elevator and getting each other off wouldn't exactly be ideal at this moment.

"S'nice" Phil mumbles between kisses. "So good." 

"I could stay like this all day." Dan breathes heavily. He grips Phil's jaw firmly and kisses him as if there were no tomorrow. 

They're not sure how long they're making out against the elevator walls. Five minutes? Ten maybe? They're too last to care, that is until the sound of Dan's ringtone send him flying off of Phil's body and stumbling backwards as he fishes his phone out of his pocket.

"Fucking hell." He mutters. 

"Is it them?" Phil wonders, adjusting his shirt.

Dan sighs as he taps 'ignore' and turns the screen off.

"Damn scam call." 

They sigh in unison and Phil checks his phone as well.

"Still nothing. Are you kidding me?"

"It'll be okay, Phil." Dan places a hand on his shoulder, another on his cheek. Phil leans into his touch almost instantly. "They'll see our messages soon enough, they're probably just setting everything up."

"I guess." Phil shrugs. 

"Are you starting to get claustrophobic?" Dan snickers. He takes a step towards him. "Getting bored of me?" 

Phil rolls his eyes in annoyance at Dan's cheeky wink. 

"Oh, shut up."

Dan laughs. "Hey maybe you could vlog this. "Make people suffer with us."

"I'm not suffering you dork." Phil chuckles as he pulls out his phone again. "M'just anxious."

"Hey,  _ I'm  _ the one who's afraid of the dark." Dan pokes Phil's shoulder. "What's your excuse."

Phil holds back a laugh as he starts recording.

"Oh my god-" he stops to hold back another giggle when he sees Dan's little smile in the reflection on the metal wall. "We've been in this lift for ten minutes, and it's not opening!"

Phil turns to face the door.

"They're gonna send it up, I'm sure we won't die here." 

"No one's getting our texts! I'm getting claustrophobic."

Dan looks into the camera with an almost expressionless face.

"I'm gonna eat you." He says sarcastically. "Don't get this wrong, it's not gonna happen the other way around."

Phil mumbles a tiny 'oh my god' before ending the video. 

"I mean I'm sure you wouldn't mind me eating you." Dan jokes, wrapping his arms around Phil's waist as he fumbles with his phone.

"Dan!" He gasps. "We agreed to wait until tonight for that."

"You cheeky bastard." Dan mumbles, sprinkling tiny kisses up and down Phil's neck from behind. "Fuck you." 

Phil doesn't get the chance to make another smartass remark, because as soon as he inhales the lights above them flicker on and the lift begins moving again.

"Jesus," Dan gasps. "A little warning would've been nice." 

Phil laughs. He watches as the buttons light up one by one until they reach their floor. Dan lets go of him as the doors open and they're greeted by a few mildly concerned faces. He smiles because no one could see them in the lift, that moment was just for them and it always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr (@lemonheadlester)


End file.
